Forbidden Love Discovered
by LucyInTheSkyWithDiamonds27
Summary: Raven is pregnant and guess who's the father the one and only RedX Pairing:RedXxRaven
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love Discovered

Ok this is my first Teen Titans fic so please be nice

Introduction: Raven is pregnant is guess whose the father the one and only RedX  
Pairing: RedX+Raven

Chapter 1

Raven's Pov

I can't believe this is happening why me why does this have to happen to me what am I going to do how am I suppose to tell the other Titans that I'm pregnant with RedX's child I could probably tell them that I was raped but if I did that it would make my matter worse than it already is.

Also how am I suppose to tell RedX about this what if he doesn't want to be a father and that would be leaving me to raise the baby on my own god what am I going to do.

Normal Pov

As Raven was going to the main room to tell the Titans that she's pregnant

'I just hope that they will be ok with this well here goes nothing' thought Raven nervously as she was approaching to the titans. 'On second thought I'll tell Star the news first' thought Raven as she was going to Starfire's room. As Raven was knocking on Starfire's door 'I just hope that she'll understand this situation better than the others'

"Hello friend Raven I am very surprise that you knocked on my door do what has bring you here Raven" "Well Star I actually want to tell you something important" said Raven "O of course friend Raven why won't you come in and you then you can speak of the important matter you wish to discuss". Said Starfire as they were entering Star's room Now friend Raven what matter do you wish to speak of" asked Starfire full of curiosity  
Well Star promise me what I'm about to tell you don't tell the other's about this" said Raven full of anxiety "But Raven why do you wish not tell our friend's about his matter" questioned Starfire "Well let just say that this is more of a girl situation" said Raven

"O I understand friend then if you would like me to I will not tell the others" said Starfire "Thanks Star I really appreciate that" said Raven "Now friend Raven please tell me your important news" said Starfire patiently "Well Star I'm just going to say it I'm pregnant" said Raven "Friend Raven I am very happy for you" said Starfire as she was hugging Raven to death. "Star I'm glad you happy but please let me go" said Raven "O forgive me friend Raven am full of happiness for your bumgorf and I know you will make a great knorfka" Said Starfire "Thank's Star" said Raven "So who is the father of your little bumgorf" said Starfire. To be continued………….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal Pov

"Star do you really want to know who the father of my child is?" questioned Raven nervously "Well of course friend Raven unless you were how earth people say raped" said Starfire as if she was really worried. "No Star I wasn't raped it's just I can't tell you who the father is" said Raven "But why Raven why do you wish not to tell me unless you do not trust me" replied Starfire sadly "Star I do trust you but it's just that I can't explain it" said Raven "But Raven why do you wish not to tell me the father of your bumgorf unless the father is a bad man" said Starfire

"You could say that" replied Raven "Truth is Starfire the father of my child is RedX" said Raven nervously. Then all Starfire did is just stare at Raven bug eyed and stayed silent for about a few minutes. "RedX are you sure that he is the father of your bumgorf?" said Starfire "I'm positive Star truth is he and I are in love with each other and we've been keeping our love a secret for sometime until now"

said Raven "Friend Raven I'm very shocked about this but I accept the fact that you and RedX are in love and I am happy for the 2 of you and if you 2 need any help I will be here to support you 2" said Starfire in confidence "Thanks Star for everything I really appreciate that your doing this" said Raven "Your welcome friend Raven and I will not tell the others anything" said Starfire "Ok then thanks again Starfire" said Raven as she was leaving Star's room.

Raven's Pov

At least Star understands this but how am I going to tell the others this and that eventually they will find that I'm pregnant I just hope that X won't leave me' thought Raven sadly as she was approaching her room. To be continued……………………

Author's Note: For everybody who reviewed my story thanks for the comment guys  
Also I'm having a vote if there should be more couples in this fic or not.

Here are the votes:

1) Should there be a love triangle BeastBoy+Raven+RedX  
2)Should I put the pairing Robin+Starfire  
3) Or should I just leave it RedX+Raven


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Review: I'm sorry that Chapter 3 took so long and thanks for everyone who comment this fic. Well here's Chapter 3. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Forbidden Love Discovered

Nobodies Prov

'At least Star understands my situation, I wonder how the boys are going to react to this' thought Raven as she was continuing to meditate. 'Forget the boys how is X is going to react'. All of the sudden she heard someone knocking on her door. 'What now?' thought Raven as she approached to the door. "What do want?" said a very annoyed Raven "Hey Raven you've been really down lately anything you want to talk about" said a very worried Robin. "Robin I'm fine I just have a lot in my mind right now" said Raven "Are you sure Raven I mean if there's anything you want to talk about just call me over ok?" replied Robin "I will" said Raven as she closed the door.

'Great now I feel guiltier not telling the boys that I'm pregnant; maybe I should tell them now' thought Raven as started to leave her room to find Robin. "Hey Robin actually there is something I want to talk to you about" said Raven "Really ok so what's the matter then?" said Robin "Well I don't want to just to you about this. I also want to talk others about this too". "It's that serious isn't it?" asked Robin "Yeah" said Raven with her head looking down as if she was about to shed a tear down her cheek. "Alright then I'll go get the others" said Robin as he left to find the other titans.

'I just hope that they won't be as shock to hear this as I was' thought Raven. "Hey dude what's the deal I was finally beating my top score on my video game" said BeastBoy. "Yeah man I was trying to wash my baby T car" replied Cyborg "Well that's going to have to wait Raven has something important to tell us" said Robin "Raven can you hurry this up I have to go play my game soon" said a very angry BeastBoy. All of the Starfire rolls hers hands into a fist and punched BeastBoy in the head. "Hey Star what was that for" yelled BeastBoy as he was rubbing the bump on his head.

"Friend BeastBoy that was very rude be patient" said Starfire. "Both of you knock it off let Raven talk." Said Robin "oh forgive me friend Raven please speak' said Starfire. "It's ok Star but, either way what I'm about to say Star already knows" 'Oh no she's going to tell them' thought Starfire worriedly and full of fear. "Well I'm just going to say this before it gets out of hand." "Guys……….takes a deep breath…………. I'm pregnant" said Raven. "WHATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Robin, BeastBoy, and Cyborg as they fainted down to the floor. To be continued….

Authors Note: Well for the vote this fic is going to the pairing RedX/Raven only. Sorry if the chapter was short and also sorry that I didn't update in a long time. Well either way I won't be able to update soon because I'm leaving to New Amsterdam with my family on Thrusday. Well review away…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I am sorry guys for not updating "Forbidden Love Discovered" sooner. It has been like forever since I've updated this story and I'm still very sorry for it. I'm going to continue this story as much as I can. But I just started my junior year of high school today and its been an absolute drag. Anyways here is chapter four. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter Four

Starfire started poking the boys head to wake them up after passing out from Raven's news. "Star stop that they're going to wake soon" said Raven. "But Raven I fear your announcement has put them in a…..what do earth people call it again? Oh yes a coma" said a very concerned Starfire. "There not under a coma Star they're fine. Their just" Raven was interrupted by tired moans from the boys. "Oh friends I am glad to see not in a coma" said Starfire as she embraced the boys tightly. "Star please let go!" said Beast Boy in pain. She lets them go and says "Forgive me friends" "Its alright Star" said Robin as he and the others got up from the ground. "So Rae is it true what you said….you know…being pregnant." said a curious Cyborg.

Raven sighs and says "Yeah Cy its true I'm pregnant" "But how Raven?" said Robin. Beast Boy approaches to Robin and says "Well Robin when a man and a woman love each other so much they" Beast Boy got interrupted by Cyborg as he punched him in the head. "Yo man we don't need to know that besides your not helping" said a very annoyed Cyborg. "Anyways Raven are you sure your pregnant?" said a very concerned Robin. "Robin I've been very sick lately and I haven't had my monthly in a while. Also I went through three pregnancy tests and they all came out positive." said Raven. "So then who's the father?" said Cyborg. As Raven was about to speak Starfire says

"Uhh Cyborg don't you think that is a very personal question. You should not ask." 'Thank you Star' thought Raven happily hoping no one else would question about the baby's father. "That might be true Star but we still need to know. Raven who is the father?" asked Robin. "Yeah Rae do have a secret boyfriend you didn't tell us about or something?" said a teasing Beast Boy as he was rubbing his bruised cheek. "I…don't feel like talking about that matter of subject" said a sad Raven. 'Oh I just hope they would stop pressuring poor Raven about it.' thought Starfire worriedly. "Alright I'll tell you guys" said Raven.

'Oh no Raven don't do it!' Starfire thought terrifyingly. Raven looked down to the ground. Not even daring to look up. "I….don't know who the father is….I was raped." said a nervous Raven. When she looks up and everyone looked at her with sadness and sympathy in their eyes. The room was dead silent until Robin spoke up. "Raven why didn't you tell us about it?" said Robin sympathetically. "Yeah Rae why?" said Cyborg. "Oh man Raven I'm sorry for joking around like that." said Beast Boy. "Its okay really. I didn't want to tell you guys because I didn't want to be a burden." said Raven. (To be Continued…)

Authors Note: Well there's chapter four and I hope everyone likes it. Also I have an announcement. I have been thinking about not finishing my other fanfic "Strange Dimensions". To be honest I'm not sure if I should finish it or not. I'll let you guys be the judge on that. Review please! One more thing I promise that Red X will be in the next chapter.


End file.
